This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research proposal will use an already established cohort to investigate the early development of obesity, insulin resistance, their interaction and their association with cardiovascular (CV) risk factors in a cross-generational study between parents (generation 1), on whom we have long-term repeated observations from age 7 to 40, and their children (generation 2).